Once Upon a Skeleton
by Fire Kitty 12
Summary: After a case in America Skulduggery and Valkyrie end up in Storybrooke. There they realise, the people are not who they seem. Rated T to be safe. Follows roughly the episodes.
1. Welcome to storybrooke

**So, I've decided to make all the chapters so far all one chapter! Enjoy!**

"I'm bored." Valkyrie moaned.

Valkyrie and skulduggery had just finished their case in a shorter time than expected, so they were trying to find a place to stay till their flight which was in a weeks time.

"Look," Valkyrie said pointing ahead. "Storybrooke, that sounds like a friendly place!"

"I hope your right." Skulduggery murmured. "Because there is no way I'm driving any longer."

…

They parked by a place called 'Granny's'.

"Funny name." Valkyrie frowned. "I can feel magic." She said.

"Me too, strange this has never happened before! There's something weird about this town."

"Hey." They turned around too see a blonde haired lady. "You new here?"

Valkyrie nodded.

"Well I'm Emma and in the sheriff here, so if you need any help I'll be here!"

"Thanks I'm Valkyrie, Interesting name, I know."

"Who's the skeleton?"

Valkyrie frowned and looked up at skulduggery, and indeed he seemed to have forgotten all about his façade.

"Ah, I'm skulduggery."

"Nice to meet you, I've never seen a walking and talking skeleton that isn't evil."

"We're looking for a place to stay!"Valkyrie said.

"Oh right, just down the road and too your right." Emma said smiling.

"Thanks." Valkyrie said as her and skulduggery started walking down the street.

When they looked back, Emma had gone.

…

"Did you not see how Emma reacted?" Valkyrie said.

Her and skulduggery had found a place to stay, they were unpacking the small amount of luggage they had brought with them.

"Yes I did." Skulduggery answered on his velvety voice.

"It was like she wasn't even surprised there was a skeleton in front of her."

"Mhmm"

"Skulduggery!" Valkyrie slapped him playfully "your're not listening to me!"

"Look at this." Skulduggery said showing Valkyrie some newspaper clippings. "They're fairly new and I found them under this floorboard."

Valkyrie went and sat next to skulduggery on the bed, she read the title.

THE CURSE IS BROKEN!

"What curse?" Valkyrie wondered aloud.

"That, my dear Valkyrie, is what we're going to find out!"

5 MINUTES LATER…

Valkyrie and skulduggery walked along the pavement.

Valkyrie hurried up to a man with brownish blondish hair.

"Excuse me." She said.

"Oh, hi! You new around here?" He said.

"Yeah, me and my... Friend" She said pointing to skulduggery.

"The skeleton?" The man asked.

"Yeah, how did you kn-"

"Emma, she's my daughter!"

"What?! But she's, like, the same age as you!" Valkyrie said, shock clearly registered on her face.

"Oh, uh you didn't know?" He said.

"Know what?" Valkyrie said.

"Everyone in the town is, uh a fairytales character put under a curse, no ageing or anything. The Emma came and broke it, we've only just started ageing again!" He said.

"Woah, OK! I should, uh, go." Valkyrie said backing off.

"Oh yep OK, bye." He said worriedly.

Valkyrie walked back over to skulduggery.

"Well?" He said.

"This might take a while..."

…

"So everyone in this town is a fairytale character?" Skulduggery asked:

"Pretty much!" Valkyrie said, aware of how crazy she sounded.

Her and skulduggery had walked back to their hotel room in silence. And after finding a comfortable place to sit Valkyrie explained what the man had told her.

"I'm going to ring Ghastly, and tell him we are staying in America for a bit." Skulduggery said.

"Ok, I'm gonna go for a walk, see if I can find Emma." Valkyrie said standing up. "I'll be back in a bit."

Valkyrie got up and left the hotel.

Valkyrie sighed at the fresh air hit her, she couldn't help but smile. She was in a weird town, with... Fairytale characters.

Valkyrie snorted she sounded like a nutcase, to herself at least.

"Hi!" Valkyrie turned at saw Emma waving at her. "Valkyrie right?" Emma said as she crossed the road over to Valkyrie.

"Yeah! I was just looking for you!" Valkyrie said. "I was wondering if I could talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure, what about?"

"Well, um I was talking to a person, who said that he was your... Dad" Valkyrie was trying to find the best way to say it. "And he said about everyone being fairytale characters, I was just wondering if this was true?"

"Yes it is." Emma said.

Valkyrie breathed out "So, um, if you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"I'm Snow White's and Prince Charming's daughter." Emma said raising her eyebrows.

"So I just talked to Prince Charming."

"Pretty muchhh!"

"Right, OK." Valkyrie said with her eyes closed.

Valkyrie opened her eyes "I should probably go now."

"OK, bye. I'll see you around." Emma said.

"Yep, bye!"

Valkyrie walked away when she was a good distance away from Emma she muttered to herself "There is no way I'm going home anytime soon."

…

Walking back to the hotel Valkyrie found herself talking to a variety of people. She managed to talk to Snow White, Prince Charming again, a boy named Henry and now, it seemed, she was going to have to talk to someone else. A dark haired lady was walking straight at her, and she looked cross.

"Hello." The lady said.

"Hi, let me guess you little red riding hood?" Valkyrie said jokingly.

"No." The lady said in such a tone it almost scared Valkyrie.

"Oh, then who are you?" Valkyrie said, really not knowing who the lady was.

"The evil queen-Regina."

Valkyrie stared, in front of her was the lady she had hated as a child, the one she hated in Snow White.

She didn't know what to say so she simply said "cool."

"Don't." Regina said.

"Don't what?" Valkyrie frowned.

"Pretend I'm 'cool' Everyone hates the evil queen, everyone knows it."

"Oh."

"There's something about you, I can sense it. I can sense evil inside you." "Really? Don't know ho-"

"Don't pretend with me," Regina stared at Valkyrie, it was making her uneasy.

"You've got magic." Regina said, in a voice with no emotion whatever.

"Oh right, yeah I have... I'm guessing you have."

"Yes, how did you know?"

"No one can read me how you did, over the years I've learnt how to hide things, I'm not an open book, but you were reading me like one."

"Clever." Regina said.

"I'm not stupid."

"I figured."

After what felt like hours of Valkyrie and Regina staring at each other, Valkyrie coughed.

"I should probably go now."

"Of course, just whatever you do, I wouldn't forget me."

"Wasn't planning on it, and you shouldn't forget me either."

"We'll see." Regina said and walked away.


	2. Always will

Valkyrie sat on the bed staring at the magical newspaper Ghastly sent her and Skulduggery. After her interesting conversation with Regina, Valkyrie had talked to Belle, Ruby and , the. Hurried back to tell Skulduggery everything.. well almost everything. There she found skulduggery sitting on the bed staring at the paper she was now holding.

On the magical newspaper from Ireland, the title clearly said "Valkyrie Cain, found out to be the world ender, Darquesse.

Valkyrie Cain's true name found out to be Darquesse...

"This is bad." Valkyrie finally said after about 10 minutes of reading the article.

"Very." Skulduggery murmured.

"Who do you think found this out?"

"No idea, but then again it could be mist."

"Mm, skul, look at this note."

"The many woman that go TO england." Skulduggery read.

"It makes no sense though." Valkyrie said.

"It does, if you read the first letter in each word, except to." Skulduggery whispered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"T, m, w, t, g, e?" Valkyrie raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Now what?" Valkyrie asked.

"Think, what's the most likely word it might start of with?" Skulduggery said.

"Uh... The?"

"Exactly, now what?"

Valkyrie bit her lip. "Man?"

Skulduggery nodded.

"With.." Valkyrie said.

"The golden eyes, yes Valkyrie, it was Erskine."

…

A young man named Neal walked slowly down the street, hood up, thinking about what life could have been if he hasn't listened. He'd probably be happy, with Emma, and maybe even a kid. But no, sure he did have Tamara but she just wasn't the same. He missed her, and all though he hoped and hoped, Emma probably didn't even think about him. Neal guessed he shouldn't be so regretful, he was getting married to Tamara soon, and it wasn't fair on her if he kept thinking about Emma. But he knew he wouldn't stop, he couldn't. He still loved her, even now. He always would.

…

Emma sighed and sat back, she knew she shouldn't be thinking about him. He was the reason she got put in prison. But she couldn't help but think about what life would have been if he hadn't deserted her. It would have been her, Neal and Henry. But then again would she have broken the curse? Would Neal have ever told her the truth about who he was? She hoped so. Neal probably didn't even think about her. She still loved him, even now. She always would.

…

"But why? Why would Erskine tell everyone?" Valkyrie asked, teary eyed.

"There is one thing. Me and the other dead men weren't going to tell you but-" Skulduggery said.

"Tell me what?"

"During the war Erskine wasn't a part of us dead men till nearer the end. He got captured at the beginning by mevolent himself. When he returned he was... Different. The thing we noticed most was his eyes-Before they were green but after, they were gold. After years and years he suddenly seemed like he did before he was captured. Some people thought he had gone normal again, but none of us knew what mevolent had done to him, So most of us still looked out for anything he does which was suspicious, and I guess none of us saw this coming. But still whatever mevolent did to him... this just doesn't make any sense."

"No, this doesn't" Valkyrie agreed. "But didn't you think it might have been a good idea to tell me about Erskine?"

"It would've been and we should of!"

Valkyrie death stared Skulduggery.

"I'm sorry?" Skulduggery tried.

"I'll forgive but not forget."

"OK, that's good enough for me."

Valkyrie scowled, "What are we going to do?"

"About what?"

"Everything."

…

Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Gold, Regina, Belle and Ruby all sat at round a table at 'Granny's' dinner.

Emma coughed and all eyes turned to her.

"Hi! You all know why your here, right?" Emma said. "About Valkyrie and her friend, the Skeleton, Skulduggery."

"Emma, none of us have actually met Skulduggery, or whatever his name is," Mary Margaret said.

"Oh, but you've all met Valkyrie, right?"

Everyone nodded.

"Get to the point, ms. Swan." Regina said.

Emma glared at her but continued, "Well from what you said Regina, Valkyrie had Magic and the likely hood is Skulduggery has it too."

Everyone stared at her.

"Well, wherever they come from there must be magic!"

"And your point is dearie?" said.

"Well, uh, that was it..."

"You brought me here for nothing!" Regina sighed and stood up to go but Belle coughed.

"You might want to see this, the girl Valkyrie dropped it when she was talking to me." Belle said whilst putting a piece of paper on the table on it was written; Tell skul that Darquesse is getting stronger, she's going to take over and destroy the world. And say that Ghastly and Erskine said there's a bunch of new detectives at the Sanctuary who need to talk to him+choose taken names!

Regina and Gold exchanged glances.

Emma narrowed her eyes, "What is it you too aren't telling us?"

Regina sighed, "Me and Gold have a... History with the sanctuary and its sorcerers, and believe me when I say, it is not a pleasant one."

"Why don't you tell us it?" Emma said.

"Because."

Emma rolled her eyes "Can't you at least tell us something about 'the sanctuary', and whatever else you know?"

Regina narrowed her eyes and sighed "Fine, the first thing is the names 'Valkyrie' and 'Skulduggery' probably aren't there real names. They're the names they took to protect them from others sorcerers who can use their other names against them." By then all the eyes were on Regina and Gold.

Gold took over from Regina, "Everyone has three names, their given names- the names their parents give them, their taken or chosen names- the names they choose and their true names- the names that give them their magic, but if they find out their true names they become dangerous, corrupt with power."

"Next," this time it was Regina who spoke, "There are three main types of magic, Elementals who have control over the four elements and Adepts, including necromancy- Death magic."

"Lastly" Gold spoke up, "They have Sanctuarys around the world, which have a grandmage and two Elders, who control the country. They have ,any cradles of magic, Ireland being one of them. And Ghastly and Erskine, along with someone called mist, are the grandmage and elders Ireland. Skulduggery and Valkyrie detectives, but why they here is unknown to me."

Regina nodded her agreement.

"Wow, you guys know a lot." Emma said.

After a long, awkward silence David spoke up, "Emma, why don't you go speak to Valkyrie and Skulduggery and see if you can find out why there here?"

"Why me?"

"Because they know you best!"

Emma sighed, "fine"

Just as they were all getting up to leave Mary Margaret said, "Wait, who do you think Darquesse is?" She was frowning at the piece of paper Belle had found.

Regina turned around sharply.

"That is for Emma to find out."

…

Emma sighed, she was trying to find the room 256 where Valkyrie and Skulduggery were staying. When she eventually found it she knocked twice. Within seconds the door was open and Valkyrie was there smiling at her, though it looked more forced than real.

"Hi Valkyrie!" Emma said as cheerfully as she could . "I really need to speak to you and Skul... I'm gonna call him that. So can I come in?"

"'Course!" Valkyrie said opening the door wider.

Emma walked in and Valkyrie closed the door after her.

Skulduggery briefly glanced up from the paper he was reading but once he saw it was Emma he continued reading.

Emma couldn't help herself, she said, "Hi Skul."

Valkyrie snorted then tried to hide her laughter, but failed.

Skulduggery looked up slowly and turned to Emma.

"Why?" He turned to Valkyrie "Why do you and Emma call me Skul?"

Valkyrie shook her head still laughing. "No... Idea.." She said in between breaths.

Emma couldn't help but join in with Valkyries laughter.

After the two girls had stopped laughter and were sitting on a bed they decided to have a 'Serious' talk.

Emma searched in her pocket and handed Valkyrie back her folded piece of paper that Belle had found. Valkyrie opened it and gasped.

"How did you find this?" She whispered.

"You know belle?" Emma asked.

Valkyrie nodded slowly.

"When you were talking to her, it fell out of you pocket."

"I can tell you-"

"Don't worry Regina and Gold told us everything except from one thing. Who is Darquesse?"

Valkyrie paled considerably, and neither Valkyrie or Emma saw Skulduggery staring at them.

"Did you say Regina and Gold... As in Rumplestiltskin?" Skulduggery said his voice void of any emotion.

"Yeah, why?" Emma said.

Skulduggery didn't answer instead he got up and stalked out of the room.

Valkyrie got up to leave and turned to Emma and said, "Sorry, I've got to go after him or he'll do something stupid. We can talk later." With that she ran out of the room.

Emma sighed, but before she left she spotted a newspaper lying on the bed, out of curiosity she went over to it and picked it up and started reading it. Her eyes widened as she read it and after she did she walked out of the room shocked.

**I DONT EVEN KNOW IF THEY HAVE A MAGICAL NEWSPAPER, BUT THE DO NOW. OH AND THE SAME ABOUT ERSKINE. AND SCRAP WHAT IT SAYS IN THE SUMMERY ABOUT FOLLOWING THE EPISODES, IT PROBABLY WON'T DO THAT! (I'LL CHANGE IT WHEN I CAN) AND IM SORRY ABOUT ALL THE SCENE AND CHARACTER CHANGES, THERE'S A LOT OF THEM, ONLY CAUSE SOME OF THEM ARE TOO SHORT TO BE ACTUAL CHAPTERS! EMMA ENJOYS TO SIGH, IT SEEMS! OH AND THIS IS THE LONGEST EVER CHAPTER I'VE WRITTEN! (The first one doesn't count cause it was a load of separate ones!) (And if your wondering, most of this is in capitals cause I wrote this on notes on my iPad cause I didn't have any Internet connection in Mallorca so I wrote this in caps so I knew this was the AN.) :D :D**


	3. I'm coming

"Valkyrie's Darquesse, the world ender." Emma said aloud to herself for the 5th time.

She didn't believe it. She couldn't.

She was on her way to Mary Margaret's house, walking instead of driving.

"Mum!" Came a voice behind Emma.

She turned around to see Henry running towards her.

"Hey kid." She said ruffling his hair.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He said.

"Tell you what?"

"About operation scorpion!"

"Operation scorpion?" Emma couldn't help but raise her eyebrow.

"I heard you all talking about Valkyrie this morning."

"Oh. How?"

Henry opened his mouth to reply but Emma interrupted him.

"Y'know what, don't worry explaining. I'm going to Mary Margaret's, you coming?"

Henry nodded then mother and son set along the path.

"So, why are we going to Mary Margaret's?" Henry asked.

"Well... I'll tell you when I tell Mary Margaret and David." Emma said.

Henry looked like he wanted to argue but stayed silent.

They walked the rest of the way to Mary Margaret's in silence.

…

"Skul, wait for me!" Valkyrie yelled.

Skulduggery ignored her and kept on walking, very quickly.

Valkyrie would have caught up with him if he hadn't a minute head start and if the hadn't walked half way across the town.

"Stop right there Skulduggery Pleasant, I know you're angry but acting how you are is just going to get you in trouble, and you know it." Valkyrie said in a voice she didn't even know she had.

Skulduggery stopped and turned around.

He sighed, "I know, but if you knew what I did then-"

"No, it doesn't matter what I know, or what you know. I'd stop-" Valkyrie interrupted Skulduggery.

Skulduggery snorted and interrupted Valkyrie, "No you wouldn't, you'd do exactly what I did."

Valkyrie groaned, "Fine I probably would, but I'd stop and think...eventually."

"Exactly."

After a long silence Valkyrie finally spoke up, "Why did you storm off when you heard about Regina and Rumplestiltskin?"

Skulduggery shook his head, "It's a long story, one I'm not willing to tell you right now, but I will... Eventually."

Valkyrie sighed, "Fine, but you're gonna have to tell me soon."

"I know."

…

Neal looked at the flight times to Logan airport, the closest airport to Storybrooke.

The next one was in 3 hours. And he hoped there was still time to buy a ticket.

3 and a half hours later Neal was sitting at the back of the plane next to a very annoying lady.

"Prepare for departure to Logan Airport."'The pilots voice came through the speakers.

After driving round the runways for Half an hour, Neal was bored.

The plane stopped then suddenly sped up till Neal was pressed back into his seat.

Then it left the ground and they were flying.

Neal closed his eyes, it may only be a short flight but sitting next to who he was, was going to make it seem a lot longer.

**I know this chapter is a lot shorter than the others, sorry.**

~FireKitty


	4. Tamara

**_If you've read LSODM then ignore what happened in it! Next chapter will he David telling and Belle._**

"Emma, honey, are you sure?"  
Emma nodded, "I'm positive that's what the newspaper said."  
"If Valkyrie is Darquesse, shouldn't we be doing something?" Henry said.  
"But do we want Valkyrie... And Skulduggery to know that we know?" David said looking at Emma.  
Emma shrugged, "I don't know. If they wanted us to know then they would have told us. Maybe we should keep it a secret."  
"For now." David said.  
"For now." Emma whispered.  
"We need to tell my mum." Henry said.  
"Your right kid." Emma said.  
"Well, why don't you and Henry go and tell Regina, whilst I'll tell ruby and David can tell Belle and ." Mary Margaret said.  
"Okay, sounds good." David said.  
Emma nodded, "C'mon kiddo, let's go tell your mum."

…

"Soooo, you got a girlfriend." Asked the very annoying lady next to Neal.  
"Uh, kind of." Neal said inching away from her.  
"Well I'm Caserine, and I'm 44, so if you ever need a new gir-"  
"Your 44?"  
Caserine nodded.  
"Right, Okay, well I've gotta go to the toilet, so uh.." Neal trailed off but stood up and walked slowly to the toile  
Caserine growled quietly, "Damn."  
So Neal didn't think that Tamara was his Girlfriend? Caserine stood up and walked down the plane to the front. There she whispered to a Tamara disguised as am Old lady.  
Stage 1 was almost complete.

…

"Regina! Answer the damn door." Emma shouted. "I don't think she's here, we've been knocking for 10 minutes now."  
"Let me," Henry said, moving closer to the door, "Mum! Open up!"  
Footsteps coming towards the door could be heard so Emma and Henry stepped back. A few seconds later the door flew open.  
"Henry!" Regina said then noticed Emma, " , what can I do for you?"  
"I found out who Darquesse is."  
"Well?"  
"Valkyrie, or it's her true name, at least."  
"I think you should come inside and discuss this.. In more detail."  
Regina stepped aside so Emma and Henry could step in.  
"So, tell me , how exactly did you come across this information?" Regina said leading them towards the living room.  
"I'm gonna go up to my room. Bye Emma, bye mum!" Henry said running out of the room.  
"Okay." Emma and Regina said at the same time causing them to glare at each other.  
Regina gestured for Emma to sit on the couch opposite the one she was sitting on.  
"So?" Regina said.  
Trying her hardest not glare at Regina, Emma told Regina how she came across the information about Valkyrie being Darquesse.  
"Well , it seems for once, you've actually some something useful." Regina said mockingly after Emma had finished Explaining.  
Emma glared at her, "Haha, very funny... Madame Mayor." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

…

"RUBY!" Snow called.  
Ruby looked around puzzled for a few seconds until she saw Mary-Margaret waving like a crazy person.  
Ruby ran over to her.  
"Hey!" She said then looking at Mary-Margaret's expression, "What happened?"  
"Emma found out Darquesse is." Mary-Margaret said almost immediately.  
"What? Who?"  
"The girl, Valkyrie."  
Ruby held back a gasp, "How'd she find out?"  
"She found a newspaper in their room, it was the front page article, talking all about how she was Darquesse, the world ender."  
"Wow.. Are we going to tell her we know?"  
Mary-Margaret shook her head, "Not yet."  
"Okay, well you wanna come in the diner?" Ruby asked.  
"No, I've really got to go. Sorry."  
"Na, it's fine, really. Call me if you get any new info."  
"I will! Bye!" Mary-Margaret said running back over to the car.

**I****_ got no reviews last chapter :( so please review this one :)_**

**_~Fire Kitty_**


	5. Guessing

_**Second chapter in one day!**_**_Thanks to Justrockzyxxx for pointing out why no-one can review! Please vote on my poll in my profile :)_**

David stood outside 's shop, he was trying to delay telling and Belle. He didn't like anymore than liked him. (Which wasn't very much.) He sighed and started walking towards the door to the shop. Ignoring the 'Closed' sign he walked straight in.  
"Well hello there."  
David jumped then tried his best to hide it as he turned around. was standing directly behind him.  
"What brings you here?" said.  
David opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Belle coming out from the back of the shop and book in head saying, "I told him not to stand behind people and scare them. But he just finds it funny."  
hesitated, "That I do."  
David enjoyed watching the couple talk, he wondered if that was what him and Mary-Margaret sounded like.  
"So, why are you here?" Belle smiled.  
"Emma found out who Darquesse is." David said quickly, wanting to get back out.  
"And who is Darquesse?" said.  
David paused trying to remember her name, oh yeah it was, "Valkyrie."  
"Her?" Belle said looking up from her book, "She looked harmless."  
After a look from she said, "I mean. I just expected Darquesse to be someone evil, the way Valkyrie talked about her."  
David nodded, "Darquesse is, she's meant to end the world, and kill everyone in it."  
"I'm guessing everyone else knows about Valkyrie." said.  
David nodded again, "Snow told Ruby and Emma and Henry told Regina."  
"Good."  
David smiled at Belle who Smiled back, "I've got to get going." David said heading towards the door.  
"Okay." said, clearly not caring, walking towards the back of the shop.  
Belle slapped him, "Bye." She said to david, Smiling. The. She followed off.  
David smiled to himself and left the shop.

**_Okay so it was shorter but it worked better this way._**

_**~Fire Kitty**_


	6. Stories

_**Next chapter is up! Its much easier writing on a computer instead of an ipad :) Oh and yes I know Valkyrie is 17 but this is set before KOTW (I don't know if I've already said that...?) And I couldn't rememeber where Emma and Snow got sucked down the portal so sorry if I got itn wrong!**_

_**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN SKULDUGGERY PLEASANT OR ONCE UPON A TIME OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY EXCEPT CASERINE!**_

**5 hours later**

"What do you mean, you couldn't do anything?"

"I mean, I couldn't do anything, do you really think I wouldn't help and ?"

Valkyrie snorted, "Why _would _you help Emma and Mary-Margaret?"

"Because..." Regina scowled, she didn't like being shown up, especially by a 17 year-old.

Valkyrie tried to hide a grin, "Exactly."

Valkyrie and Regina didn't like each other, they hated each other.

"So, what actually did happen?" Skulduggery said.

After getting a call from David, Valkyrie and Skulduggery had rushed down to Reginas house, just to find out that Emma and Mary-Margaret had got sucked down a portal, and could be anywhere, just great.

"We were trying to save _Regina_, from a wraith, I was stuck behind a wall of fire, as the Wraith fell into the portal it grabbed Emma's ankle and pulled her in. Snow jumped in after her." David explained.

"Then yours truly, decided to jump in after both Emma and Mary-Margaret but was too late and jumped onto the floor. Not forgetting him yelling like a lunatic." Regina smirked.

Valkyrie rolled her eyes, "No-one asked for your comments."

"Even though I can imagine David doing it."Skuduggery added.

Regina smiled at him, "Why thank-you."

_Something weird has gone on between those too, _Valkyrie thought.

Whilst David thought, _I thought Regina said they had an unpleasant past with the sanctuary unless that was Gold's past and not Regina's. Or maybe it was a pleasant one, there's no reason why we should believe them._

"Valkyrie, why don't you and David go and do some.. research?" Skulduggery said.

Valkyrie sighed, "I'm gonna have to go, aren't I?"

Skulduggery nodded.

"Fine, c'mon David, let's go." Valkyrie said walking out, not waiting for David to follow her, but, of course, he did.

Once they were gone Skulduggery turned to Regina, "I can't keep this from her, you know."

Regina snorted, "What? From your idiot Side kick?"

"She's my _combat accesory, _and besides, I can't."

"And why would that be?"

Skulduggery hesitated then sighed, "Fine."

Regina moved closer to him, "There's the Skeleton I loved."

...

"Why'd you think we had to go?" Valkyrie asked David.

David shrugged.

"You don't think they used to.."

"Have something going on?" David finished, "Yes I think they did."

"Great, thats the last thing I need, My best Friend going out with one of my many enemies."

David rose his eyebrow, "One of your _many_ enemies?"

"Long story." Valkyrie said.

"I have plently of time- we both do."

Valkyrie sighed, "When I was 12, my uncle died, or was murdered, but in his will he left me his house and fortune to be mine when I turn 18, he was a writer though, had a big house, Gordon Edgley was his name. Anyway, that night I stayed in his house 'cause there was a flood and our car broke down so my mum had to get it fixed and couldn't get too me, so at night this crazy man got hired by his boss to kill me. He broke into Gordon's house and tried to kill me, luckily Skulduggery came, full in his old disguise, and fought the man, made him run. But whilst he was fighting his disguise fell off, and, of course, then I saw he was just a skeleton, I told him to take me with him or I'd step on his beloved hat. Since then we've been solving mysterys in the magical world together. And well," Valkyrie shrugged, "The bad guys who we can't catch hold grudges and.. hate us. I've made loads of awesome friends, back in Ireland."

David stared at her for a second, "Wow."

Valkyrie nodded, "Yeah, waht about you? Tell me your story."

So David smiled and told Valkyrie off all his stories, back in the enchanted forest, and Valkyrie listened, amazed.


End file.
